In cloud computing, resources may be allocated automatically, such as in response to some measure of demand, or may be provisioned by users. This may be at least partly enabled by virtualization, wherein a physical computer system is logically partitioned into one or more virtual computer systems, also referred to as “virtual computer systems.”